


Zaddy

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, smutBoba offers to be your daddy. Do you accept?TW: unprotected sex**Lyrics are from Baddie by Dylan & Dakota
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Zaddy

You were vibing with your music blaring while everyone was out. You danced around in your underwear, sing songing along with it. “You could be my daddy, zaddy,” you belted out, making eye contact with Fett.

“— shit!” You jumped down off the observation table and scrambled to put your clothes on. This is why we don’t get distracted after a shower, you thought to yourself, frantically jumping into your pants. When you’d pulled your shirt over your head, you shakily turned around to face him.

Fett was standing there, leaning against the doorway with an amused look on his face. “Nice tattoos,” he commented. You blushed at their location. “Sorry about... the table...” you mumbled. He smiled. “It survived.” You felt yourself growing redder. Fennec appeared behind him. “What’s the matter?” She peered around him. 

“Nothing,” you tried to act casual and leaned against the table you’d just been dancing on. You realized that your music was still playing.

“... I’m a good girl, but I can make it nasty,” the ship sang to everyone. You rushed to the comm and slapped the button to turn it off. “Nothing’s going on.” You tried to convince everyone.

“Nice tunes,” Fennec squeezed past Fett, who was still lingering in the doorway. She kept going, to the cockpit. You were left with Fett, whom you recently called both daddy and zaddy while staring directly into his face. You winced internally. “Well, I gotta.. yeah.” You tried to squeeze past him to just leave the room. You had to go somewhere else to finish being embarrassed. He stopped you with a hand on your arm. “I could be your daddy, you know. Though I admit I don’t know what a zaddy is.”  
You were so shocked the only thing you could think of was to give the definition of zaddy. “It’s, uh... it’s a guy that is good looking and has swag. Basically.”

“What’s swag?”

“It’s uh... are you... are you teasing me?” You tone went up at the end.

He smiled mischievously. “Perhaps.” He dropped his arm. You stared at him, wide eyed. You finished processing what he’d initially said. “So, uh..” you winced internally again at your brilliant start to the sentence. “... you —“”Hey what’s up guys?” Din paused on his way down the corridor.

Oh no. “Nothing,” you tried to smile casually. Boba turned to Din with a smile playing on his lips, “She can’t catch a break is what’s going on.” 

“Huh?” Din’s helmet tilted in confusion.

“Whelp, great talk guys, gotta go,” you speed walked down the corridor. You weren’t sure but you thought you heard gentle laughter.You grabbed a book and got into your hammock, relatively alone. You had decided Fett was teasing you the entire conversation. Why would he seriously say that he would be your daddy? You fiddled with you book. You thought about how close you’d been to him, his strong hand resting lightly on your upper arm. You sighed. Oh, great — and he’d seen you in your mismatched underwear. You’d forgotten that part already. You put your face in your hands for a moment. Shit. What a day. You decided to call it and curled up for sleep.

***

You had woken early, having gone to sleep relatively early the day before. You opened the Slave 1 up to the desert and walked out into it. The light from the suns was just starting to appear on the horizon. You took off your boots and socks and stretched your toes out into the sand. You stood there, just watching the sky change. You heard someone on the gangway of the ship. You partially turned to see who else was up early. It was Fett. Your heart jumped; you still hadn’t recovered from his teasing of you yesterday. You nodded and turned around, trying to remain calm.

He came up to your right side and stood there. “Communing with the desert?” He nodded towards your discarded footwear.  
You smiled, “Something like that.”

“Let me take you somewhere for the sunrise.”

You looked at him curiously.

“We have to hurry or we’ll miss it.”

You nodded and sat down to quickly put your shoes back on. You popped up, ready. He led you to his speeder, parked to the side of Slave 1. You both got on. You realized you had to hold on to him. You inhaled and wrapped your arms around him tentatively.

“I don’t bite. Unless you like.” He didn’t turn around, so you had no idea if he was serious or not. You snuggled into him softly, grabbing each arm with the opposite hand. “I’m ready.” He nodded and you two took off, skimming over the sand. The suns were almost breaking through the horizon when you reached an outcrop of rocks. You stopped near the base of it.

Hopping off, you and Fett followed a well worn path up to the top. You looked out over a vast expanse of canyon. It was very shallow, but huge. Like an enormous river bed. Fett pulled you down, so you sat there with him. The suns broke through the horizon and started to shine across the canyon. You watched, waiting. Suddenly a shimmering mirage appeared. Slowly at first, it dribbled into the canyon giving it a warm, filmy feeling. It didn’t look like part of reality. The golden mirage continued to spread, seeping out from its point of origin. It widened and took over the floor of of the big riverbed, glimmering like water. It was a river of light and air. You watched it unfold, open mouthed. It lasted for several glorious minutes, then faded into the day.

You turned to Fett, “That was breathtaking.”

He was already looking at you. “Yes, breathtaking,” he said, staring into your eyes. His gaze trailed down to your lips. You felt soft leather on your lips and bit your lower lip. He leaned in. You were stupefied. You felt his lips touch yours and instinctively closed your eyes. He kissed you lightly. You leaned into him and kissed back. You felt a hand slide up your thigh, and gave a soft moan. He grabbed your hips and pulled you into his lap. You sat there on your knees, straddling him. He snaked his arms around your waist and stopped to look at you. “You want to go back, or stay here?”

“Stay here.” You slowly rolled your hips into him for emphasis. He exhaled heavily through his nose and grabbed your hips. You rolled your hips again, harder this time. You felt his cock getting hard. You kept going. He mmmd into your chest, and his grip grew tighter. You put your hands on his torso, feeling his uneven breathing.

You kissed him deeply, enjoying the fact that he was kissing back. You bit your lip and voiced your desires, “I want to feel you inside me.” You felt his cock jump and smiled wickedly. Your hands went to his pants. His hands went to your shoulders, stripping your jacket off. You paused in your work to let him pull your arms out of it. You finally got his cock out of his pants. You realized you were still in yours. You undid them and kicked them off. He pulled you back into his lap. You grabbed his cock and nuzzled it into your wet folds. He groaned and gripped your thighs.

You ground your pussy on the tip of his cock, teasing him. “Hn, I thought you wanted me to be inside of you,” he grunted. You smiled again, “Patience, daddy.” You tried out the moniker.

“Daddy isn’t very good at being patient,” he ground out. His use of the word lit a fire in your pussy. You slowly impaled yourself on him, making his eyes close in pleasure. He felt good. He stretched you out perfectly. You moaned and started to ride him. He grabbed your ass and slid his hands up your hips, under your shirt. His hands kept going and pulled it up and over your head. You were totally nude in the early sunshine. He looked up an you, entranced. The soft leather of his gloves glided over your body. It felt delicious. You started to fuck him harder, holding on to his clothing for purchase. He groaned your name, pulling you closer to him. You continued to bounce on his cock, your mouth open slightly as you made eye contact with him. His eyes were hazy with lust. 

“I’m close,” he grunted. It made your pussy clutch to hear him say it. “Daddy I wanna feel you cum in me,” you panted. He growled at you and came as if on command. His head fell forward onto your shoulder. You stilled and wrapped your legs around him. You were so worked up you ground against his still hard cock. You felt one of his hands travel down to your groin. He found your clit and rubbed fast circles on it, making your body shudder in pleasure. “Ooh fuck daddy...” you saw stars as an orgasm ripped through your body. You moaned his first name as your orgasm continued, squeezing his hips between your legs. “Daddy, you feel so good,” you murmured. His lips found yours. You cupped his face with both hands as the kiss became passionate. You were totally enveloped by the experience. He grabbed the back of your head with his hand to keep you there. When you finally came up for air, you gasped for it. But you wanted more. The two of you sat there, kissing like teenagers for awhile.

When you finally dressed the suns had both cleared the horizon by a fair margin. You smiled at Boba, as he had asked you to continue to call him by. He was already on the speeder, waiting. “Ready to head back?”

“Not really, but we should.” You turned towards Boba and walked the short distance to the speeder. Hopping on behind him, you snuggled into him readily this time. He looked over his shoulder, “So, tell me, am I a zaddy?”

You gave a small laugh, “Of course, zaddy.”


End file.
